how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der ideale Drink
'Der ideale Drink '''ist die 22. Episode der sechsten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother, sie wurde am 02.05.2011 und am 23.11.2011 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Marshall hat nach seiner Kündigung bei der Goliath National Bank noch keinen neuen Job gefunden. Damals hatte sein Boss ihn gebeten, ihn als Referent anzugeben und so erzählt dieser dem potenziellen neuen Boss, dass Marshall unpünktlich, schlecht bekleidet und sogar gerne nackt herumläuft. Doch auch wenn Marshall versichert, dass dies nicht stimmt, kann er den Boss der Firma nicht überzeugen. Vor lauter Frust geht er zurück zur Goliath National Bank, doch Zoey kann ihn davon abhalten, hineinzugehen. Währenddessen sitzen Ted, Robin und Lily in der Bar, als Barney dazukommt und sie zur Sprengung des Arcadian einlädt. Dieser ist richtig aufgeregt, darf er doch den Hebel für die Zündung bedienen. Als Robin Barney darauf anspricht, dass Zoey und ihre Leute immer noch dagegen kämpfen, kann Barney darüber nur Schlechtes sagen. Und auch wenn Ted ihn darum bittet, nicht weiter so über thumb|left|360pxseine Freundin zu reden, so freuen sie sich beide über den baldigen Schritt. Lily findet Teds Verhalten sehr komisch. Wie kann er auf der einen Seite mit Zoey zusammen sein, auf der anderen Seite aber das zerstören wollen, wofür sie so kämpft. Doch Ted verrät ihr den Trick: sie reden nie über das Thema. Kurz darauf kommt Zoey auch schon dazu und stellt ihnen den neuen Anwalt vor, der ihnen bei ihrem Projekt, das Arcadian zu retten, helfen soll: es handelt sich um Marshall. Sobald Zoey das gesagt hat, wechselt Ted das Thema. Robin hingegen möchte mehr wissen, und nachdem Zoey ihr erzählt hat, wie das passiert sei, wechselt Ted erneut das Thema. Marshall entschuldigt sich daraufhin bei Barney, doch dieser kann es nicht verstehen. Er kann Marshall auf keinen Fall verzeihen und rächt sich an ihm. Dieser lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen und zerstört wirklich jeden Versuch von Barney, eine Frau mit nach Hause zunehmen. Nachdem sich auch Barney dafür gerächt hat, fangen sie an, sich zu prügeln und alle werden aus der Bar geschmissen. Robin und Lily sind verzweifelt, sie wollen unbedingt, dass sich die Männer wieder vertragen. Und so hecken die Mädels einen Plan aus, wie sie das schaffen. Sie überlegen sich einen Drink, mit dem die Jungs es schaffen, ihren Ärger zu vergessen. Währenddessen verabschiedet sich Ted, der mit Zoey übers Wochenende wegfahren will. Doch während der Autofahrt hält es Ted nicht mehr aus und lässt all seinen Ärger an Zoey aus. Diese wehrt sich und kurz bevor sie anfangen, sich zu streiten, beschließen sie nicht mehr weiter darüber zu sprechen. thumb|300pxDie anderen sind derweil in einer Bar angekommen und die Mädels beschließen, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass die Jungs sich richtig streiten, woraufhin sie ihnen Gin geben. Der Plan geht auf. Währenddessen beziehen Ted und Zoey im Arcadian ein Zimmer und Ted verspricht Zoey, dass wenn sie es bis zum Sonnenaufgang in diesen Zimmer aushält, er auf ihrer Seite sein wird. Doch das Gebäude knackst und es leben viele eklige Tiere darin. In der Bar verabreichen Lily und Robin den Jungs derweil Whiskey, damit sie über ihre Gefühle sprechen und auch dieser Plan geht auf. Daraufhin sollen die Männer auch richtig Spaß miteinander haben und so bekommen sie jeweils einen Daiquiri. Auch diesmal wirkt es und die Männer tanzen vor einem Spiegel. Im Hotel entdeckt Ted derweil, dass das Bad in ihrem Zimmer das Einzige für die gesamte Etage ist. Auch das Bett der beiden sieht alles andere als einladend aus, auch wenn Zoey versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Die Mädels beschließen währenddessen, den Jungs Brandy zu geben, doch als sie es den Männern geben wollen, sind diese verschwunden und haben davor auch noch Tequila getrunken. Sie sind danach ins MacLarens gegangen und während Barney eine alte Frau anmacht, isst Marshall genüsslich einen Teller Chicken Nuggets. Im Arcadian ist derweil der Strom ausgefallen und Ted macht einige Kerzen an, damit es romantisch wird. Als er sich lange über dieses Gebäude beschwert, fragt er Zoey, warum sie diesen Ort so sehr mögen würde. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie in diesem Gebäude aufgewachsen sei. Ihre Schwester hätte dort gearbeitet und als ihre Eltern kein Geld mehr hatten, sind sie zu ihr gezogen. Deshalb möchte sie diese Erinnerung nicht verlieren. Nachdem Ted das gehört hat, sagt er Zoey, dass er sie liebt, was diese sofort erwidert. Kurz darauf tauchen Robin und Lily in der Bar auf und der Barkeeper erzählt ihnen, dass sich die Männer wieder vertragen haben. Auf die Frage, welches Getränk es nun war, antwortet er "Bier" und die Mädels haben die Lösung gefunden. thumb|360pxTed und Zoey machen es sich derweil gemütlich und Ted ist fast soweit, seine Arbeit für die GNB aufzugeben, als auf einmal die Kakermaus auftaucht. Zoey ist total verstört, während Ted sich freut, da diese Kreuzung aus Maus und Kakerlake vorher seine Wohnung behaust hat. Doch diese Freude kann Zoey überhaupt nicht teilen und gibt auf. Beide eilen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Hotel. Barney und Marshall wachen am nächsten Morgen auf dem Sofa in Teds und Robins Wohnung auf. Wie sich herausstellt, hat sich der Streit zwischen Barney und Marshall immer noch nicht erledigt. Während die beiden weiter streiten, kommen die Mädels dazu und ihnen wird klar, was passiert ist. Sie haben mit den Männern mit Champagner angestoßen, doch das war vom Alkohol her zuviel und so haben diese alles wieder vergessen. Als dann auch noch Ted dazukommt und seinen Freunden, sowie Zoey, berichtet, dass er nun auch auf Zoeys Seite sei, ist Barney außer sich vor Ärger. Die Mädels sind sich daraufhin in einer Sache sicher: diese Situation kann kein Alkohol mehr retten. Gaststars *Jennifer Morrison als Zoey Pierson *Bob Odenkirk als Arthur Hobbs *Thomas Fowler als Ben *Katierose Donohue als Kristen *Jeff Braine als Kent *Joe Nieves als Carl *Chase Stockman als Beat Boxer *Elizabeth J. Carlisle als Beth Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barney nennt Ted "Teddy Westside". Diesen Namen gab sich Ted in der Folge Ente oder Kaninchen selbst. *Barney enthüllt, dass er mit 282 Frauen geschlafen hat. In Zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort dreht sich die Handlung um Barneys 200. Frau. *Barney spielt Marshall Streiche, die denen aus Das Super-Date ähneln, welche Barney dort Clark Butterfield spielt. *Lilys wahrscheinliche Bisexualität kommt wieder vor, denn sie versucht, als sie betrunken ist, Robin zu küssen. *Marshalls Glaube an Mystisches kommt, wie in den Folgen Das Montagsspiel, Wunder über Wunder, Das große Aufräumen und Oh Honey, wieder vor. Ted meint nämlich, er hätte einmal online 300$ für ein angebliches Bigfoot-Fell ausgegeben, das sich dann laut Zoey als türkisches Achselhaar entpuppte. *Lily erwähnt, dass sie sich gern in das Leben anderer einmischt, wie zu vielen anderen Anlässen schon gezeigt wurde, z.B. das Beenden von Teds Beziehung zu Karen in Der Veranda-Test. *Die Kakermaus, die ihr erstes Auftauchen in Kakerlake liebt Maus hat, kommt wieder vor. *Robin benutzt einen von Barneys typischen Sätzen. *Man sieht Marshall, wie er in der Bar raucht und dies versucht, vor Carl zu verstecken. Zukunfts-Ted'' zählt in der Folge Die letzte Zigarette die Anlässe auf, die alle aus der Gruppe dazu bringen, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören. *Barney sagt, er wäre eine 2+. Das ist die Note, die er von Professor Lewis in der Folge Auf Safari bekommt, als sie miteinander schlafen. Anspielungen *Während Robins Flashback hört man Marshall sagen, dass sie "Wasser, Soda, purple stuff" trinken könnten. Das kam einmal in einer Sunny Delight Werbung vor. *Robin sagt, dass das Trinken von Pfefferminz-Schnaps ihn zu Richard Dawson macht. *Lily denkt, Marshall und Barney sollten, wie bei Oprah, in Einklang kommen. Außerdem will Ted am Anfang, als Zoey sagt, Marshall sei der neue Anwalt gegen die GNB, ablenken, indem er sagt, dass Oprah in Rente geht. Musik *"Lovefreekz" von Shine *Erik Satie's "Gymnopédie No. 1: Lent Et Douloureux" Fehler Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6 Ted trägt beim Autofahren keine Handschuhe